


too much, or not enough?

by stealing_your_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Egg Laying, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_girl/pseuds/stealing_your_girl
Summary: this is just really gross oviposition... read at your own risk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's hop straight into the porn because that's how we do it around here  
(I personally think this is a good fic, but definitely not for the faint of heart. heed my warning babes, be careful)

**Eddie.**

"What? I'm watching tv, shut up." Eddie rolls his eyes. The symbiote doesn't respond verbally, but instead slips a thin tendril around the base of the man's dick.

"Dammit, I'm _trying to watch tv_!" He complains. The whines stop when the tendril slithers up and into the head of his dick. "V, fuck. Hold on, I'm going to the bedroom." 

Eddie stands up and hobbles towards the bedroom, his dick trying to adjust to the uncomfortable intrusion. He collapses backwards onto the bed. 

**I have an idea.**

"Hmm?" Eddie closes his eyes as the tendril starts moving. 

**Open your eyes.**

He does. Venom materializes into his full form and holds his hand out. An oval between the size of a baseball and a basketball forms.

"What's that?"

**This, Eddie, is an egg.**

He laughs breathlessly. "Does that, like, come out of you?"

**Yes. Not biologically, it's a part of me. I've observed the way that some animals reproduce, I thought you may enjoy it.**

"Wait, wait. You're gonna put that IN me?" Eddie's voice is a bit higher than what he considers dignified.

**Multiple, preferably.**

"I don't think that's going to work."

**You'll like it.**

"Maybe I will, but I don't think my body can handle a bunch of those."

**It will.**

Eddie moans as Venom wiggles his tongue around a bit. "Whatever, can you eat me out?" He asks.

**Yes, Eddie, I can.**

Eddie grins and tries to flip over, momentarily forgetting about the tendril in his cock. "Fuck! Take that out!" He gasps at the pain of the accidental tug. Venom complies, and Eddie moans at the feeling of it slipping out. He turns over fully and pushes his ass up into the air.

**Very eager, Eddie.**

Eddie moans when Venom goes for it and immediately starts pushing his tongue in. "More." He demands. 

Venom pushes a solid ten inches of tongue into his ass, curling and writhing like an octopus tentacle. Or, just... like a Venom tentacle. 

The bulk of this intrusion wouldn't be appealing to most people, but Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn't a size queen.

_"Venom!" _Eddie gasps when another few inches is worked in. His tongue, now, is far past where anything is really supposed to be and the sensation is indescribable. 

Also, as Venom's tongue moves further in, the width increases. Which is definitely a plus, Eddie believes.

Eventually, Venom slowly works his tongue out of the heat of Eddie's ass and the man gasps at the feeling of emptiness.

**I want to put them in now.**

Venom says this as a statement. Eddie nods slowly. "Kay." He wiggles his ass up. 

The large black mass shifts and suddenly Venom has a cock. A large one, at that. No... large is an understatement. Due to Eddie's size queen tendencies, Venom knew exactly what size would be just below crossing the line of "this dick will literally kill a human". Eddie turns back to glance at what was taking such a long time before gasping in surprise.

"What... what the fuck? How do you expect-" His words are cut off when Venom re-absorbs the egg he had shown Eddie earlier.

His eyes widen. "Are the eggs going into me through your cock?"

Venom's toothy smirk gives Eddie the answer he already knew.

**Dont ** **worry, ** **my little human. I can feel what you feel, I know exactly what is too much for you. You're safe.**

Eddie cautiously reached his hand back through his legs to assess how open he was. The man moaned when he felt his hole, which was absolutely gaping. 

"I... still, V, I don't think that's going to fit." 

The symbiotic gives no response. Eddie shivers when he remembers the conversation the two had last night. How Venom can control Eddie's healing. How the symbiotie could ravage him to the point where he is torn and bleeding, and with a glide of black goo under the skin, he would be completely fine. How it was likely that Venom was banking on that fact and planning to ram that monster of a dick into his ass, probably tear him, and then rearrange his internal organs with those eggs and just... fix them when they finished.

Somehow Eddie had forgotten about that.

But there was no way to forget that ever again when Venom shoves... or tries to shove... the massive cock into Eddie's unaccommodating ass. 

Even though the wetness from the symbiote's tongue was still abundant on his ass, and the solid goop shoving into him was plenty moist, it still felt like a dry chafe. That, and it hurt like a _genuine_ motherfucker. 

All that had forced its way in with the first push was the head, which still felt like a fucking traffic cone was getting shoved into his ass. 

"Fuck!" Eddie chokes. "You're gonna fuckin' kill me!"

Venom's response is a long tongue reaching in front of Eddie, forcing his mouth open, and sliding down his throat. 

Eddie gags a few times until his body realizes that this intrusion won't be forced out. He does his best to relax his throat around the slippery organ and his eyes leak, either from the gagging or the pain coming from his ass.

To bring Eddie's undivided attention back, Venom quite literally slams the rest of the way in.

Eddie screams. It takes everything he has in him not to pass out, until the symbiote slips a tentacle through his skin, into his brain, somehow, and flips some sort of switch inside of him that keeps him conscious.

The man screams again through tears, muffled around the tongue in his throat. He's convulsing spasmodically, dropping to his stomach accidentally and screaming again as the movement jostles the thing inside of him. Eddie's body involuntarily tries to get away from it, as anyone would do, and it only results in two giant hands tugging him backwards. 

By now, Eddie can't scream anymore. He goes limp. He can feel liquid dripping from his hole, which must be blood. And there's also something else... and uncomfortable, squelching shifting inside of him. 

Eddie's eyes roll back in his head when he realizes that it's his organs.

Venom tugs him up by his hips so Eddie's presenting. The man shakily brings a hand to his belly, where he can feel the outline of Venom's cock. He grunts in disbelief as he feels up to just under his pecs, where the line stops. That's not right. There's supposed to be... ribs, there. And his stomach. And... there's no way that this is biologically correct.

Eddie sobs when the cock is pulled out an inch and then thrust back in. 

And he lets out a guttural scream when Venom uses his sharp claws to pinch at his stretched rim.

When the base of Venom's cock widens with the swell of an egg, Eddie bites down hard on the tongue in his mouth. The symbiote growls and slips his tongue out with a wet squelch, instead wrapping the appendage around Eddie's neck.

**Stop it, slut. This is what you want. Just wait.**

Eddie takes a raspy inhale. "I can't." He gasps. "Stop."

Venom responds by slowly pushing the large egg through Eddie's body, before pulling out slightly so the egg comes out to rest right below his belly button.

Eddie's chest caves with a sharp exhale as if he'd been punched. 

The egg feels strange and heavy inside of him. Luckily, Venom had pulled out and Eddie sighed in relief. 

Was this it? The egg hurt and it felt weird, but he could handle it. The misplaced organs felt numb due to Venom's chemical ministrations into his nervous system.

-unfinished, more to come later today-


	2. Chapter 2

**We're not done here.**

Eddie sobs when he feels the unnaturally wide cock pressing at his entrance again.

The dull, numb ache at his hips must have been where his pelvis had to spread to accommodate Venom.

"Hhh-" The symbiote pushes it's massive cock deep into Eddie. 

"H- how many- ah!- more?" Eddie whines.

**What's the phrase? Oh... that's for me to know, and for you to find out.**

Eddie's eyes roll back out of exasperation, pleasure, and pain. Venom's cock was only a bit smaller than Eddie's thigh. 

"I don't think I can take anymore of those." He moans, overwhelmed at the size of the cock inside of him. Which, speaking of, was now at the depth that it was beginning to push at the egg lodged deep inside him.

"Fuck!" Eddie gasps and the egg begins to move to the left. He can't imagine the pain he would be in if the symbiote hadn't literally re-wired his nervous system.

Eddie hadn't realized the grip around his throat had subsided until it tightened again.

**Brace yourself, Eddie.**

Venom grins around his distended tongue as the egg pops past Eddie's rim and through his cock. The large egg finally breaches Venom's dick and lodges itself slightly higher than the other one. 

Eddie screams and arches his back. "Fuck! I can't, I can't! Take them out!" 

The cramps were immense and it genuine realization that his organs were in the wrong places hit Eddie like a freight train as he started to thrash against the symbiote's grip.

The tongue slips from around Eddie's throat and Venom smirks.

**One more, my love.**

Eddie cries out. "I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't!" He chants. His face is wet with tears and his body is dripping in sweat, which mixed with blood around the lower regions.

Venom wasted no time to try and let Eddie adjust, knowing he wouldn't, so he immediately started to push the third egg in. 

"Stop!" Eddie screams. "Stop, stop, stop!" The screams turn into broken sobs as the egg pops in with difficulty, pushing the second one over to the right so they were in a sort of triangle shape.

As Venom pulls his cock out and thrusts, Eddie finally passes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter coming tonight or tomorrow night (8/25 or 8/26)


End file.
